Heromainia Wiki
=Welcome!= Heromainia is a wiki that can be used to create and share your character, whether they are good, evil, or neutral, as well as anything that might pertain to your character(s). This wiki is also role play and story friendly; if you are looking to role play or are looking for a place to write your stories this is the place for you. If any questions occur please don't be afraid to contact me on my talk page Truth™ or ask one of my admins: Freyr, Lord of Change or Gabriel456. They are the Admins on this wiki. Welcome and please enjoy your stay and do tell your friends. Sweeping Changes? There are changes coming very soon to this site. The goal is for this to become an environment where anyone who is interested can join our community, make friends, share stories and adventures, and help us to grow. This prospect involves all users who want to be more involved with this wiki. If you are new to Heromania then please take the time to read over some of the character or different worlds that our members have created. If you feel so inclined make your own. For any who wish to be more involved with the development of this community please start by messaging an admin and seeing what you can do to help! Your Character We here at Heromania welcome you to come in and add your ideas and share them with other users. Here you can tell the story of how your character gained his powers and what he uses them for or you could join in on a role playing page and pit your characters against other users characters. We only request that before you add information, such as items, worlds, species, universes, templates, that you add your character first. We are currently working on a clean set of templates by which characters need to be formatted, but until we are able to develop such templates please refer to other pages of the kind you wish to make. It may help to read some of the blogs that are posted and if you are really stuck please do not hesitate to ask an Admin for help. Add a Page! These will preload a new page with a formatted template ready to guide you to make you ideas with out having to put to much effort sorting out the little things, and keep them all in line with this wiki's clean and readable format. Character Template: Currently a WIP. Test it and feel free to give feedback! This is a first draft. It will more than likely be changed and improved upon. Please direct all feedback to Freyr, Lord of Change. buttonlabel=Create a New Character preload=Template:Character Page width=25 Power Template: Also a WIP. Test away. Feedback wanted. Please don't add any powers that are on the superpower wiki. This is for unique variation for your own world if you make big changes or rules. buttonlabel=Create a New Power preload=Template:Power width=25 Tutorials These are currently being revised and update These are templates for users to go by to keep their pages clean and formatted. *'Templates' - Template currently available for use in pages are located here. *'Powerlevels'- Current power tracking format. Soon to be updated. *'Categories'- This blog will help you better understand how to navigate our wiki and how to tag your own pages. Soon to be updated. What would you like to see improvement for the community? More RP opportunities More Stories to read More Structure/Easier Navigation More Collaboration with other wikia I like this wiki the way it is! Community Activities Currently none. Recent Activity Category:Browse